robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri
'Dimitri '''is an antagonistic Echidna from Archie's ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''comic series. He is one of the oldest living Mobians, having been imbued with the power of eleven Chaos Emeralds hundreds of years ago that turned him into the demi-god Enerjak. He was thought to have been banished for all those centuries until he returned to Mobius in modern times, shortly after the First Robotnik War. However, he was stripped of his Chaos powers by the immortal Mammoth Mogul, and with the loss of his power, his body began to age at an accelerated rate. He subjected himself to extensive cybernetic modification in order to preserve his life, but in years since then he has been reduced to a disembodied head in a glass orb. History Early life The great-great grandson of Jordann and Kayla-La—the two Echidnas who originally came up with the plan to lift Echidnaopolis off the surface of Mobius to avoid the oncoming white comet—Dimitri was also the brother of the first Guardian. He and his brother Edmund were leading scientific minds in their time. The brothers devised a means to restore Angel Island to Mobius' surface using Dimitri's creation, the Chaos Syphon, to slowly drain the power of the 12 Chaos Emeralds which held the island afloat, until it landed back in its original site on the planet surface. Before they would deliver their plan to the Echidna Council, Dimitri and Edmund confronted Menthor, the High Councilor in an attempt to gain his support. However, Menthor realized that if the plan went through, Dimitri would be considered a hero, and this could upset his own plans and ambitions, thus he denounced the plan as "heresy" and denied the brothers' petition. Dimitri was shocked, and took his plan to the Council anyways, hoping he could win over the support of the rest of the Council. Without Menthor's support however, the plan was again denied. Enraged by this, Dimitri decided to take actions into his own hands. Using the Chaos Syphon, the powers of 11 out of the 12 Chaos Emeralds were slowly drained, but an unforeseen effect occurred; the power of the Emeralds was sent into Dimitri. The result was the initial creation of the seemingly omnipotent being that would come to be known in the present day as Enerjak, after a legendary evil force. Enerjak As Enerjak, Dimitri became an Echidna with a massive superiority complex and no remorse about harming others. Using his powers, he reprogrammed the Echidna's Mechanauts to enslave the entire city. He then constructed the Dark Tower, the walls of which were apparently impervious to Chaos attacks and powers. However, the Fire Ants surprised Dimitri when they ate through the tower's foundations and freed both the High Councilor and Edmund. As the tower collapsed, Dimitri was buried under its rubble, trapped by his own creation. Edmund left the ruins (now called Mount Fate) with his son Steppenwolf and Dimitri's son Menniker. Despite being buried, Dimitri was still alive, and used a form of telepathy to communicate with his son, who visited the burial site frequently. Dimitri convinced him to follow in his footsteps and finish what he had started. Menniker went on to create the Dark Legion with the aims of restoring technology into Echidna society and returning their city to the surface of Mobius. While two Dark Legionnaires did kill Edmund, the first ever Guardian, his son Steppenwolf replaced him. After being trained by the Fire Ant Christopheles, Steppenwolf used his Chaos powers to transport the entire Dark Legion to the Twilight Zone. When Dimitri's distant nephew Knuckles and his friends the Chaotix entered the ruins of the Grand Conservatory, they inadvertently ran into Dimitri, who had managed to escape. He recreated Nekronopolis and brainwashed the Chaotix, pitting them against Knuckles inside the Citadel of Darkness before facing his relative in a battle himself. With unseen help from his father Locke, Knuckles was able to launch Enerjak into space. Unfortunately, he was soon brought back to Mobius by Mammoth Mogul. Upon his return, he was given command of the Dark Legion by Kragok. He quickly used his powers to imprison Christopheles and Archimedes while having the Dark Legion round up and kidnap members of the Chaotix. Finally, he captured Knuckles himself, and began a series of tortures ranging from near-drowning to dropping the Guardian from high altitudes, hoping to break Knuckles into submission. However, when Knuckles refused to yield, Enerjak tore apart his molecules, though the Guardian was saved by the intervention of the Ancient Walkers and Athair. Enerjak subsequently led the Dark Legion attack against the city of Echidnaopolis, defeating both the E.S.T. and the Dingo army. During his attack, Enerjak was caught off guard by Mammoth Mogul, who used the stolen Sword of Acorns to drain the power of the eleven Emeralds from him. Without his power, Enerjak vanished, leaving behind the frail old form of Dimitri while his conqueror briefly ascended to new heights of power as Master Mogul, only to be defeated by Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, Turbo Tails, and a number of other allies. Dimitri was avenged, in a roundabout kind of way, as Mogul's powers—including those stolen from Enerjak—were drained and used to create the Master Emerald. Grandmaster of the Dark Legion To preserve him, the Dark Legion replaced most of his body with robotic parts. Having his life prolonged, Dimitri was placed in charge of the Dark Legion as their former leader Kragok had been transported to the Twilight Zone with Tobor. In an attempt to gain a political foothold in Echidnapolis, he had the Dark Legion capture and brainwashed the High Councilor Pravda and had him support Benedict. The plot was ultimately foiled by Knuckles. Dimitri briefly joined forces with a robotic version of Dr. Robotnik in order to create the Chaos Cannon, a machine that would roboticize vast areas of Mobius. In preparation for the scheme, the two attempted to erase the memories of Knuckles and Sonic the Hedgehog, but instead caused their minds to be switched. Despite this, the two heroes were victorious, and Dimitri fled while the robot Robotnik was destroyed. Later, he transported everyone on Angel Island to an alternate zone using the Quantum Beam in order to retake the homeland without resistance or casualties. These effects were reversed however by Chaos Knuckles, who had temporarily aligned himself with the Legion in order to gain insight from Dimitri on how to use his powers. Initially, their plans involved sending Knuckles back in time to change history for the benefit of their race, but the attempted alterations resulted in catastrophe along their own timelines and had no impact on the actual present. Failing health and change of policies Shortly after this, Dimitri drastically changed his views, no doubt due to having been stripped of his Chaos powers and slowly regaining his sanity from the Chaos energy induced madness that made him Enerjak in the first place, as well as his realization his life was nearing its end. He tried to put an end to the long standing war between the Legion and the rest of Echidna society by proposing a reunification to the Echidna Council. Lien-Da, feeling Dimitri's choice was a mistake, bribed a High Councilor to assassinate Dimitri. The assassination attempt was foiled when Chaos Knuckles took the blast. A second assassination aimed at the hired assassin was prevented by Lara-Su, Knuckles's daughter from an alternate future, when she knocked the assassin Syntar unconscious before he could fire his weapon. Dimitri was subsequently informed by Knuckles he had survived the shot, and that there was a traitor within the legion ranks. When Dimitri's health took a turn for the worse, he was immobilized and connected to a life support machine to keep him alive. Lien-Da assisted him in a plan to convince Knuckles to use his immense powers to give Dimitri new life. Firm in his belief that the Dark Legion must reunify with the rest of Echidna society, he made Lien-Da promise to continue his policies should he die. The plan to use Knuckles' power to save Dimitri failed due to interference from Mammoth Mogul, who tried to steal Knuckles's powers for himself. Following a battle between the two that resulted in Knuckles's temporary death and Mogul's theft of the Chaos Force, Dimitri was found alive by Lien-Da and Constable Remington. Without Knuckles's assistance, however, he had no apparent way to keep himself alive for much longer. After Sonic's return from his exile in space, a result of the battle against the Xorda, Lien-Da stated that Dimitri ''"is no longer with us". New alliances Though he was assumed dead, Dimitri had been captured by deranged Echidna scientist, Dr. Finitevus, who took Dimitri's body apart and left him as nothing more than a head inside a hovering glass sphere. With Dimitri in his power, Finitevus conducted extensive research into the links between Dimitri's family line and the Chaos Force, all with the intention of ressurrecting Enerjak. Dimitri was led to believe that Finitevus intended to restore his Enerjak powers, allowing him to restore the fractured Dark Legion. However, Dimitri seemed to have a change of heart, realising that Enerjak was too dangerous an entity to return to Mobius, and so he fled Angel Island. Finitevus would proceed in ressurrecting Enerjak without Dimitri, using Knuckles as the demi-god's new vessel. Dimitri travelled to New Mobotropolis in order to find Knuckles and warn him of Finitevus' plan, but the Guardian had already left the city and was on his way home. Dimitri told the Acorn Council about the history of Enerjak and the danger he represented, and tried to convince the AI NICOLE to use the nanites that made up the city to configure a weapon that they could use against Enerjak. NICOLE refused and Dimitri decided that he had been mistaken to come to the Freedom Fighters for help. With that, he left the city and made his way to New Megaopolis, capital of the Eggman Empire. After reaching New Megaopolis, Dimitri was brought to Dr. Eggman and he warned the doctor about Enerjak. However, Eggman already knew of Enerjak and had captured him prior to Dimitri's arrival. Enerjak had been sealed inside a modified Egg Grape and was having his energy siphoned, but the Grape wasn't enough to contain the demi-god and he broke free, then proceeded to destroy Dr. Eggman's Egg Fleet, his entire Badnik Horde and most of the city. Enerjak would later be defeated thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles' father Locke, who sacrificed himself to break Dr. Finitevus' influence over his son. In the wake of the Enerjak crisis, the Dark Legion had been stripped of its remaining power with the removal of the Legionnaires' cybernetics, and Dr. Eggman had lost his army. Dimitri proposed an alliance between them: if Eggman restored the Legion's cybernetics, they would pledge their allegiance to him. Eggman accepted the deal and later added some modifications to Dimitri himself before recruiting Lien-Da and her Legionnaires, establishing the Dark Egg Legion to replace his robot forces. Although Dimitri had pledged his forces to Eggman, he did not trust the doctor and recognised him as the greatest threat that Mobius had ever faced. He sought to sabotage Eggman's operations from within, but had to proceed with the utmost caution; Dr. Eggman had installed explosive devices in the cybernetics of all the D.E.L. members, including Dimitri himself, and would set them off if he suspected betrayal. Following the Enerjak incident, Dr. Eggman had begun to lose his grip on reality following the destruction of most of his resources, making it easier for both Dimitri and Eggman's nephew Snively to ensure that the doctor would not be able to overcome the Freedom Fighters' advance into New Megaopolis. Soon the day came when Sonic defeated the doctor in a final showdown and the doctor completely snapped, allowing Snively and Dimitri to remove him from power and welcome the Iron Queen, who had secretly been backing Snively's plot and was now ready to enter the city and take over the Eggman Empire herself. Betrayal Following the Iron Dominion's takeover of New Megaopolis, Dimitri and the Dark Egg Legion submitted themselves to the Iron Queen, who had promised to remove the explosives that Dr. Eggman had implanted in him and his Legionnaires. The Queen went back on her word, however, claiming that the explosives could not be removed, but offered Dimitri a set of microchips that would disable the detonators. However, what she did not mention was that the chips would also make the Legionnaires vulnerable to her techno-magic, which she could use to simply enslave them. Dimitri felt betrayed and would later place Lien-Da in charge of Eggdome security while he worked in his laboratory on a way to modify the Iron Queen's control chips. He modified his own but was unable to grant this immunity to the rest of the D.E.L.. Lien-Da saw that she could use the chips to her advantage and decided to take them - and Dimitri's rank of Grandmaster - for herself. She shattered Dimitri's hover-bubble and disabled his bionic tendrils before dumping him in a cargo crate, where he would remain trapped until he died when his battery eventually expired. Redemption Some time after the Iron Queen's defeat, Dimitri was found by Sonic and Tails while they searched the Eggdome for the missing Dr. Eggman. They brought him back to New Mobotropolis and Dimitri explained how he had been abandoned and left to die. Princess Sally felt that Dimitri deserved some mercy and allowed him to re-energize himself in the server room of the city's Science Center, where his presence remained secret to everyone but a select few. Dimitri would later be discovered by Espio the Chameleon, who voiced his concerns to NICOLE, who had been aware of Dimitri's presence all along. Dimitri discussed his past with both Espio and NICOLE and how his actions had only served to lead his people down a path of destruction, and that he was ready to answer for his crimes. With that, he requested a meeting with his great-great-nephew and former arch-enemy Knuckles. Days later, he met with the Guardian and requested that he be allowed to atone for his past errors. Knuckles uneasily agreed to let Dimitri return to Angel Island where he would be allowed to try and repair the damage he had wrought upon Echidna society. Dimitri gladly accepted Knuckles' terms and thanked him for the opportunity to redeem himself. Personality Dimitri's abnormally long life has affected his personality greatly. Once he was merely an ambitious and over-eager scientist full of pride and self-assurance. His transformation into Enerjak drove him insane and his sense of superiority compelled him to try and enforce his will on others and lash out violently. After the loss of his Enerjak powers and his cybernetic modification, Dimitri was still largely prideful and malicious, but his senses recovered over time and he came to operate on a more subtle level. He genuinely wished to do what was right for the Echidna people was was totally convinced that his way was best. It was only after the Dark Legion had been indoctrinated into the Eggman Empire that he had been humbled enough to realise his mistakes, and now it appears that he wishes to aid in his people's recovery in any way that he can. Whether or not his desire for redemption is genuine is not yet certain. Cybernetics After losing his Enerjak abilities, time began to catch up with Dimitri and he started to age at an accelerated rate. The only way to keep him alive was to extensively augment his entire body with cybernetic machinery, replacing virtually all of his body's natural systems. His body has since been dismantled by Dr. Finitevus, leaving only his head suspended inside a hovering glass bubble. Dr. Eggman would later turn Dimitri's dreadlocks into bionic tentacles that Dimitri could use to move and manipulate objects and even interface with certain types of machinery. Trivia *Dimitri's last appearance was in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #222. He and most of the Echidna characters were removed from the comic following a lawsuit between Archie and former writer Ken Penders, who created Dimitri and most of the comic's Echidna characters. Category:Cyborgs Category:Comic Book Cyborgs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)